sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Davan
Category:Horde Category:Blood_Elf Category:Paladin Davan Sunstorm :Age: 237 :Class: Paladin :Race: Quel'dorei :Alignment: Lawful Good Physical Description: Davan is on the taller side, standing nearly 6". He is built rather lightly, and according to Chassity Sunfury, he is getting 'fat' due to his training as a priest. The left side of his face is rather scarred, the top two inches of his left ear is missing, as well as his left arm from just below the shoulder. However, he has found ways around his handicap, mainly using engineering to create a prosthetic arm that is semi reliable. Also, his eyes are a bright blue color, unlike most of the elves aligned to the horde. Personality: Davan's personality has been a roller coaster of fun. Originally, he showed little intrest in anyone. He often insulted Trolls and Forsaken that had entered the city, Sin'dorei were hated for their foolishness, and Orcs for their simple ways. Tauren were the only race that he seemed to have little quarrel with, but even they were not on par to be called equals. However, he recently seems to have had a change of personality. He seems to be a lot more carefree then previously was and always seems to be smiling, which was a rarity to begin with. Relationships: Davan has no real family structure, the only woman he ever got close enough to start a family with passed away, leaving him rather iffy towards another attempt. However, he does have several friends that he considers close enough to call a family. Chassity Sunfury, a young blood knight that has had quite the influence on his current path in life. Marissa Shimmersong, the adopted sister of his deceased wife, who he often went to for comfort. And finally Aya, an orc warrior who he has come to consider his best friend. Love Life It took a long while for Davan to find someone he could honestly love, but when he did, he was devoted to her almost as much as he was to the light. A warlock by the name of Jessalyn Shimmersong, at first his flirtatious ways were often out of fun, but he slowly grew to love her and eventually enough courage to ask her hand in marriage. It was a happiness that was short lived. After his beloved wife's passing he grew close to Marissa, an infatuation that was merely out of the need for comfort. However, as most cases, an honest emotion for her grew, but was pushed aside when his attempts seemed to be brushed off. He would much rather have a friendship then ruin it with persistence. After a short attempted fling with the Chassity, he has decided that it is for the best for him to remain single until he is approached by someone, instead of putting himself up for rejection once more. A Hidden Path in the Light Davan often comes off as a devout being of the light with never shaking faith, however this has not always been the case. Before the third war, he trained as a warlock, often moving from place to place to keep his actions hidden. He finally came to a rest in Stratholme a few years before its fall. He never got close to anyone, there were a few that he watched from a far, but never putting himself out there to be seen for the world until he had relocated temporary to Silvermoon City. It was in Silvermoon City that he had met the first person he ever got closed to, a young paladin in training, by the name of Chassity Sunfury. He was unsure of his original attraction to her, or if was just the fact that she seemed to have made him social. She was the first person he ever opened up to, and still to the day, finds it easiest to get him to reveal his true feelings. It was Chassity that would lead to him following the path of the light. Shortly after, due to reasoning beyond his grasp, Davan began training as a priest. Due to a strange series of events, Davan found it painful to continue training as a warlock. However, old habits die hard, and recently Davan had begun training as a warlock once more, despite the pain he was putting his body through. It was a few months into his training once again that he realized how much the light meant to him. He spent the next few months redeeming himself in the eyes of the light, it was more of a self given duty then one appointed by the light. Davan now trains as a Paladin after a lecture from Chassity. He wants to be able to protect others as Aya had protected him. The Attack on the Sunwell If one was to ever pin point the time where Davan's life changed, it was the day the Sunwell was attacked. Up until this point, he had grown rather close to Chassity and her family. He often seen himself as that sort of 'big brother' figure at the most, though he would not hide that he did have feelings for the girl despite the age difference. Davan had spread himself thin, attempting to lend his aid to whoever needed as the scourge attacked relentlessly. He finally found a place to center his attention when he had noticed Chassity attempting to defend herself from several skeletal warriors. He quickly moved to her side and attempted to help her fight off the minions of the scourge, however, the two of them were no match. The last thing he could remember from the fight was the minion's blade being rising over its head. He had quickly reacted and placed himself between the warrior and the girl, taking the blow for her. Its blade quickly met his left arm, just above the shoulder, as he held it up in defense. In the attack he lost his arm and nearly his life. Chassity did all that she could to keep him alive, however, it wasn't enough to pull him out of harms way. Along with the help of a priestess she was able to help save the warlock's life. However, the injury sustained to his arm was irreversible.